Lulu's Little Lullabye
by That Kid with the Waffle Maker
Summary: With the Black Knights gaining power & followers where ever they go, a girls got to wonder if she's safe anymore. Especially when her bf pays attention to nothing except the news these days;sowhat happens when the black knights get too close to home?
1. Chapter 1

I shivered as I watched the news carefully, 500 soldiers, dead; all thanks to another Zero attack. I shook my head regretably,shivering; it didnt make any sense in my eyes why he did it, and I didnt ever want to learn either. I wasnt royalty, I wasnt Japanese, so what did I have to worry about? I was safe as long as I wasnt in the wrong places at the wrong time...right?I tried to console myself as I leaned my head down on his shoulder,the thought pawing its way into the forefront of my mind, my nose crinkling from the a quick peek, I stole a small look up at him,his eyes were glued to the tv,as usual,we continued to watch to news in silence on my coach; nothing from the news really fazed him anymore, ever since that one girl died; Sophie, I think was her name. "Lelo-" "Shhh" he whispered, before giving me a cold quick kiss on the forehead. I sighed, getting up, yanking the blanket away from him, and sitting on the other side of the sofa; pouting. I was so sick and tired of the cool,  
>cold, and dazed treatment he had been giving me for the past few weeks; with my eyes staring straight ahead,my arms crossed defiantly over my chest, I heard him chuckle,<br>leaning his head on his hand,looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "Nina" Silence. "Nina" Followed by more silence. "Look" he sighed, getting up slowly "You know I've been stressed since exams started, and ever since Zero's attacks have been getting closer to us, I've been on edge." His eyes slid back over to the news before dragging themselves back on me, my expression never changing. Sighing heavily he walked in front of me, laying his hands on either side of the sofa; I couldnt escape even if I wanted too. "Nina how long are you gonna just sit there and ignore me?" he said, staring me in the eyes solemly, "You know I hate it when you dont talk to me" he said quietly, a sad smile on his lips. I was about to give in before I saw the slightest of moments in his...his eye? "Lulu..." I said just as softly, "Are you...are you alright?" Suprised filled his face before a quick "Yes, why wouldnt I be?" followed. "Your eye,it...nothing." I said,reassuring myself that it was just a trick of the light, his eye didnt actually turn...  
>colors so quickly;did it? Placing my hand on his cheek, my thumb rubbed just under his eye; he winced. I sighed before dropping my hand to my side solemly, another thing since that girl died,he didnt like being touched often; and that, was last normal memory I've ever remembered <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Noooooo! Lelouch, your gonna burn the pudding!" I watched as Milly ran across the kitchen, jumping over Rivalz legs and shuffling past Shirley's butt to get to the kitchen stove. Lelouch looked panic stricten and confused as Milly yanked on a over mit and pulled out the pudding shell, its edges burnt black. "Aww Lelouch..." she moaned as she set it down on the stove eye; "Im sorry" he said, a slow chuckle coming out of him as he scratched his head, " I was doing-" "Nothing" Milly sighed,  
>sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "You could learn a thing or two from your girlfriend Lulu" she laughed, winking at me as I blushed furiously, stirring the pudding mix faster. "Awhh; theres no need to be embarassed about it!" Milly laughed as she skipped over to me, hugging me from the side; "You two HAVE been dating for the past 100 days" "100! Has it been that many already?" Rivalz said,dropping his feet from the coffee table, his magazine slipping to his lap. " Three months!" I said embarassed, my face turning red as I stirred the mix faster, my arm hurting. "I cant believe youve been counting the days President" I heard Lelouch sigh as he laid his head in his palm; I smiled inwardly, he always seemed a little calmer when he was around his friends, I dont know, I guess more at ease. " Well what do you expect! One of the ONLY girls youve EVER dated and this ones the longest! Of course Im gonna count" she laughed before winking at him. "Plus, she's pretty to boot! Dont you think so Lulu?" "Uh agh-" "Mi-Milly!" Everyone's laugh echoed through out the room as Lelouche and I baffled, faces flustered; ahhh, the memory of it all almost made me cry. I couldnt stand those happy times anymore, since they were all a lie...<p>My arms and legs felt as heavy as led as I tried to open my eyes carefully, I couldnt remember where I was, who I was with, and why I was here, but I felt so sluggish and strange. I gasped for air as I tried to open my eyes; and couldnt, they wouldnt open, not even a crack. I started flailing a little,trying to touch or reach something reassuring,<br>like a lost child in the woods, I was scared...Until I felt the grip of a hand in mine; "Nina...? Can you hear me"? I tried to speak, but I couldnt, it was like the words were stuck inside my throat and couldnt come out, like they were afriad of what might happen if they spoke; so instead, I cried, streams of little drops of water slid from my darkened eyes,down my face, and pooled on either side of my pillow as I nodded my head yes slowly. I heard a sigh of relief as I felt a tickle of hair spread itself on my arm,  
>a cool forhead resting itself lightly ontop. "Ahhh Nina, Im so sorry...So,so...so,sorry..." I heard the strange boy say as he softly rubbed his forehead in tiny circles across my arm. Slowly,oh so slowly, my other hand reached up,trying to comfort the strange boy who was crying on my arm, but it was restrained by something that was dug inside my wrist. I tugged on it alittle bit more,trying to get to the sad boy, but it wouldnt let me. He lifted he head, noticing my clumsy attempt at comfort, and quietly chuckled,<br>the sound coming from deep within his chest, "Same old Nina...Same old, Nina..." I could hear the probably tired,yet sad smiled behind those words; it was all the feelings he couldnt bare himself to tell me, but I understood all the same. He sighed, before I heard a light thud,his head now on my stomache; puzzled as to why, I used my left arm this time, and rubbed his head softly,his hair playing with my fingers as I ran through them lightly. He would call out my name every once in awhile or someone named "Nanelly" or "Sophie" or "Rollo" even"Mother". Which got me to thinking, as he drifted off to sleep, what ever happened to this strange boys family? 


End file.
